


暗鬼 00

by Imagawatsuki



Series: 暗鬼 [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagawatsuki/pseuds/Imagawatsuki





	暗鬼 00

*

三月，万物初始之春。  


雾蒙蒙的苍翠深植进泥土香，水痕流动成浅浅的湖。鸟雀的啁啾也绵绵，将傍晚潮湿的气息引渡进唐突的春风里。  


叮咚的下课铃适时响起，把讲台前国文老师一箩筐似的絮叨险险打断。邕圣祐一节课几乎没听，这会从习题里抬起头瞥了一眼窗外，才迟迟地注意到外面下了雨。飘摇的雨水斜叩着窗慢慢地淌下来，在远景里沥出一层雾蒙蒙的树色。像水一样柔软的天气，是春天到了，他想。  


这位老师讲课总爱拖着点尾巴，这回揪着下课的缝隙紧赶慢赶地碎嘴了一通，总算让课堂内容勉强告结，这才意犹未尽地一摆手，夹着教案先行离开。教室也短暂地陷入了一阵有规律的混乱之中。邕圣祐刚回过神，也不太急，慢吞吞整理完之后才起身，单肩包哗啦一下甩到背后，细腰长腿、目光锐利地站在课桌前，整个人几乎俊出了一点桀骜气——  


不过这一刻教室门口爆发的小规模骚动，显然与这完全无关。  


“他又来了。”“就知道他会来。”的琐碎议论在耳力的边缘此起彼伏地响了起来，面庞上神色凝固了一瞬，又飞快地化作若无其事的冷静。老实说不用看他也知道发生了什么，但或许是初春的雨在此刻显得太过嘈杂又阴沉，又或许是今天习题册上的问题太过偏颇，邕圣祐竟莫名从这司空见惯的状态里，觉察出一点不可名状的烦躁来。  


他甚至可以想象黄旼炫是如何从走廊尽头的教室信步走过来，如何从容又潇洒地站在门前，如何神色自若地向着各路视线提起一点唇角，轻松引出少女小小的尖叫。他也同样能预知到三秒后自己抬起头望过去的现在，黄旼炫一定正带着微笑目光专注地回视着，用一贯的温柔语气说：圣祐啊，带伞了吗？我送你回家吧，今天。但他唯独没有想到的是，过分的稳定、熟悉和亲切，会在此时此刻，给自己带来如此的失重感。  


像泅渡时仰望见水面的浮萍，分明近在咫尺的，却甚至不能被称为慰藉。  


他顿了片刻，才慢慢猫一样地弯起眼睛。  


那轮廓分明的漂亮五官在笑起来的一瞬间模糊棱角地柔软下来，气势里骤然缩短的距离感几乎能给人带来一种“亲昵”的错觉。“好——”他旁若无人地迈步走到黄旼炫面前，语调漫不经心地拉长一点，根本不介意被谁听去什么似的，神色平常得近乎坦荡，“一起喝点东西再回家可以吗？”  


而对方沉静的笑容也一如既往：“当然。”  


黄旼炫好像又说了什么，但他没听清。⋯⋯就稍微头脑放空什么也不想地将身心都荫蔽在「伞」下吧，趁这春日的黄昏还下着雨。邕圣祐在身遭的语声里慢慢放逐了意识，牵住黄旼炫的书包带亦步亦趋，有风翻卷着跌下楼梯，将伞下的两个人也轻飘飘地掀进教学楼外的雨幕里。  


没有人会知道此刻二人同伞并行的背影，会连同足尖溅开的小小水洼一起，分毫毕现地落在另一个人探寻的眼里——

  
赖冠霖单手支着拖把，一边隔着窗向下望，一边心不在焉地用手中的黑板擦潦草抹去「今日值日生」的字迹。优等生也会送人回家吗？他没头没脑地想着，眼神沉下去又抬起来，并不为这意外的发现而感到愉快。他看得太过专注，一时连身后渐近的脚步声也没发觉，直到肩上被施加了陌生的重量，有人拍一拍他说：“同学。”才反应飞快地回了头，正与面前的男孩的目光不期而遇。  


男孩的眼睛深又亮，卧蚕很重，呈着明晃晃的野心、和另外的一些令人读不懂的内容物⋯⋯英气与漂亮难解难分地掺在一起，让他整个人都显出一种莫测的气质。哪个班的学弟吗？赖冠霖怔了一下，并没有掩饰打量的视线，饶有兴致地在熟悉制服上寻找着应有的名牌。好看但有点横冲直撞的小孩，这是他对面前人的第一印象⋯⋯尽管随即这印象就改变了。  


雨势又猝不及防地大了一些，黑板擦被不轻不重地摔回讲台上。好像一切不为人知的隐秘情怀，都要悄无声息地溶化在雨中了。  


⋯⋯  


他听见他毫无缓冲地、用一种几乎是志在必得的语气说：“你在看什么呢？”


End file.
